


On The Rocks

by Majesty6



Category: Underfell (Fanmade), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Does drinking offend people?, F/M, M/M, Mmmm...bare bones <3, Mostly sexy fluff, Reader is Sassy, Reader is awkward as well lol, Self-Insert, Sexy bones, Underfell Sans, oh well
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-02 23:29:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11519766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Majesty6/pseuds/Majesty6
Summary: After a shitty day on the town, you settle down at the bar to drown out your sorrows. Little did you know about the people you would meet or the experiences you would experience.This is an Underfell Sans x Reader thingy, so yeah...





	1. Water You Up To?

With soaked clothes and a sour attitude, you paced angrily into the closest bar. A group of young neanderthals had sped by you, splashing you with dirty gutter water as you attempted to walk home, so you weren’t the happiest of campers right now. _Damn kids_ , you thought as the bar’s active atmosphere warmed you up. A couple of dog monsters regarded you with a few condescending sneers as they dabbled in their card games. You didn’t even give them the time of day as you slumped into the nearest barstool.

 

You look up solemnly from your seat to see a flaming bartender shooting you the stink eye. His quizzical glare literally and figuratively burned into your soul as he polished a glass. Fortunately for you, you were too pissed to be fazed in the slightest. “A beer, please. Don’t matter what brand. I ain’t got no allergies.” You said flatly.

 

His blue flames flickered as he stared you down, bemused. You took a glance at his nametag: Grillby. Ah, so he’s the owner of this place, huh? “Please...Grillby. It’s been a rough night.” You shifted in your seat, your jeans squelching comedically.

 

He gave you a sympathetic look before walking off. You only hoped that your drink would come shortly (or at all, even). All you wished to do was drown your sorrows with a pitcher or three of something strong.

 

“‘ey sweetheart, _water_ you doin’ in a place like this?” A deep voice rumbled from beside you.

 

Was...was that a pun? “Oh just sulking. And y’know, burnin’ the midnight oil.” You sighed, keeping your sights forward. A part of you wasn’t in the mood for talking, but the other 95% wanted somebody to vent to.

 

“ah,” You could hear the man’s knuckles rap on the counter. “yo grillby! my usual, please.”

 

You could hear the flamesman scoff as a yellow bottle slid by you. Wait, what? Turning to your side, you see a skeleton man swipe the bottle from the bar table. You take a gander at his beverage and your face recoils. “Mustard?” You couldn’t stop yourself from asking aloud. Never had you considered mustard a drink of choice.

 

“yep. goes down smooth as a river, dollface,” With that, he takes a swig. “want some?”

 

“No, no thanks. I prefer my drinks alcoholic.” You smiled, pushing a strand of hair away from your face..

 

The skeleton man laughed. “suit yourself, sweetheart,” He takes another swig and your stomach flips. You wouldn’t ever be able to handle downing a packet of mustard, let alone a bottle. “‘ya got a name, love? or should i jus’ call ya’ mine?”

 

A cold bottle is placed in front of you as you rack your brain for a response. “Y/n. Its Y/n. Pleasure to meet ‘cha.”

 

“welp,” He reaches his hand out to you. “i'm sans. sans the skeleton, but most people jus’ call me red.”

 

Something about his skeletal hand beckoned you to hold it as you reached out yours. “Well Red, what made you wanna-”

  


**_PPPPFFFFFFFFTTTT!!!!_ **

  


“...”

  


Red’s smile widened as the flatulent sound faded, but you also figured that he was amused by your confused expression.  “ah, the old whoopie cushion in the hand trick. a classic.” What was he, five? “or should i say, a work of _fart_.”

 

You snorted. Okay, so maybe you had some low-brow humor in you as well. What’s it to you?  “Oh stars, that’s awful!” To stop your less-than-civilized laughter, you placed the bottle to your lips and drank.

 

“but yer’ laughin’, doll,” His eye sockets crinkled with glee. How does that even work? “so that makes ya’ awful, too.”

 

“Perhaps so,” You smiled complacently as you leaned in, engrossed by the odd scent of mustard. “Guess we’re both awful people then, huh?”

 

Red smirked, satisfied with your interest as he twirled his now empty bottle around . “i’m alright with that, sweetheart. that’s just another thing we’ll have in common.”

 

Ohohoh~ “You talk to everybody you meet at the bars like this?” A light buzz was kicking in, giving you the _cojones_ to flirt back a bit.

 

Red shrugged. “eh, only with the feisty ones i do.”

 

You tipped your drink appreciatively. “I’ll give you that, boneman. You’ve got good tastes.” You finished off the rest of the bottle, never letting your gaze leave his.

 

Red immediately tipped his bottle back at you. “heh, i’ll drink to that.” The two of you clink your now empty bottles together, sharing a bit of laughter.

.

.

 

It’s about to be one in the morning and the two of you were still talking- erm, well it was more of slurring than talking at this point. You were both well into your fifth drinks, giggling and leaning on each other like best buddies.

 

“Oh Sansy, you’re soooo funneh,”You said. “You shud be, like, a comedian or somethin’.” Your pinky coiled itself around Red’s as he chuckled tipsily.

 

“already am, sweetheart.” His other unoccupied hand wandered up your arm and slithers just beyond the fabric of your t-shirt. “yer’ mah best audience tho.” His fingers feel cool and smooth against your shoulder and you can’t help but lean into his touch.

 

“Thanks.” You simply giggled, more than happy to let him into your personal space. “I need a nap.”

 

You felt the world start to ripple around you as you gripped his forearms for balance. Your face ends up deep into the fluff of his hoodie and you inhale. It smelt _sooo_ good, like pinecones and hotdogs and everything else great in this world. Your insides flutter and you smile, muttering about lord knows what into his hoodie. The last thing you felt were a pair of arms wrap around you intimately, stroking little circles on the small of your back.

 

“i’ve gotchu’, sweetheart.”  



	2. Nothing Like The Smell Of Misunderstandings In The Morning, Amirite?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after is always hella awkward, so lets see how this pans out ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

The lights are dimmed. Your head lolls to the side, barely conscious. A presence clung to your waist, keeping you warm and comfortable in bed. _Waiiit…_ your eyes open, opting on looking over your shoulder. Your cheeks heated up and you dared not to move; the same skeleton from last night clung to you, though he was lacking a shirt. His ribcage pressed against you, yet it was far from uncomfortable. It was like being spooned by a teddy bear. A half-naked skeletal teddy bear...yeeeeah, this is quite the conundrum. _How did you end up here, anyways?_

 

A few memories started to seep into attention. The bar- you had gone angry drinking, which never ends up well- the barman- he didn’t seem to fancy you too much. There was of course Sans, who you recalled flirting with quite a bit. And then...what else? You struggled to think straight as Sans snored softly into your neck, his breath tickling you pink. _For pete’s sake, why were you two in the same bed?!?_

 

Oh no.

 

Did you guys…

 

No, you didn’t...right?

 

Hesitantly, you looked underneath the sheets. Everything was still there, minus your shoes and- **PANTS**! You instinctively squeaked, your hands slapping down to cover your no-no square. Thank heavens for small favors, your undergarments were still there. Your face flushed fifty shades of red. _Seriously_ , what the hell happened last night??

 

You panicked as Sans started to stir besides you. He roused from his sleep with a deep groan. “urgh, what’s all the yappin’ ‘bout?” _Oh stars, that morning voice._ It was as smooth as crunchy peanut butter, yet it was definitely something you wanted spread on you.

 

“Erm...m-morning Sans?” You stammered, obviously unsure on how to approach the whole situation. _‘Oh hi, Sans! Care to tell me why we’re sleeping in the same bed after we got super hammered? ...We banged, huh? Oh cool.’_ No, that approach clearly wouldn’t be appropriate. You should approach this lightly. “U-um, s-sleep well?”

 

You mentally slapped yourself. THAT WAS TOO LIGHTLY!!!

 

Sans smirked, uncurling himself from you. “y’could say that, y/n,” His tone is teasing, your name rolling off his tongue effortlessly. “care to know the details?”

 

You gulped, a lump now caught in your throat. “Y-yes please.” You whispered, but on the inside, you preferred those drunk memories to stay drunk memories. Though you couldn’t deny that you were curious.

 

“alrighty then, sweetcheeks, but before i start, i jus’ wanna let you know that we didn’t…” Sans drawled a bit at the end of his words, and frankly you knew exactly why.

 

You sighed, a weight immediately lifts off your shoulders. “Oh thank stars! I’m not a one-nightstand kind of girl, y’know?”

 

Sans smiled, ruffling a hand in your disheveled hair. “like i said last night, dolly: i like ‘em fiesty, not easy. that’d be like fishin’ in an aquarium.”

 

You nodded. “Agreed,” But then you’re immediately brought back to your situation and in an instant, you flushed a bright red. “But that doesn’t explain why I have no pants on, mister! And you!” You point an accusatory finger at him.

 

Sans laughed, a red tinge dusting his cheekbones. “what about me, doll?”

 

Geez, did you have to spell it out for him?! “Y-you’re s-shirtless!”

 

He smirked, amused yet again. “i don’t know if ya’ noticed, but this is my room, kitten. my room, my rules,” His eye lights glazed from your covered toes, to the flyaway strands of hair that prickled from your head. “‘sides, i dun see my bare bones as a distraction. why should you?” Good god, how can someone be patronizing _and_ attractive at the same time?!

 

You ignored his question. “T-that’s not the point, Sans! Where are my goddamned pants!?” You wouldn’t stand for his incessant teasing any longer, no no no!

 

“they’re in the wash. I figured ya’ didn’t want puke all over ‘ya while ‘ya slept. and considerin’ how much vomit there was on yer jeans, i decided to be a gentlebones and... _remove_ that burden.” He gave you an unreadable smile as he stretched his arms up.

 

You stroked your chin, still scraping your mind for a morsel of your memories back. “I...threw up.” You said more as an observation than anything.

 

“yep. all over some poor sap’s car.” He chimed.

 

“WHAT?!” You buried your head in your hands and groaned. “I did that?! Ugh, drunk me is an awful person!” Now feeling like complete and utter trash, you threw your head back into the pillows.

 

Sans laughed as he laid back besides you. “aw come on, cupcake. ‘ya couldn't help yourself.”

 

“That doesn't make me any less awful!”

 

“heh. you’re right,” He sprawled out on the bed, his knee moving to rest on your thigh. His bones were warm, yet a shiver shot up your spine. “but that's another thing we have in common, bein’ awful and all.”

 

You don't know why, but his words brought a smile to your face. _Where have you heard that before?_ “I...suppose that's nice to hear,” You said. “You’ve got an odd way with words, you know that, right?”

 

He smiled wistfully as he reached over to you, his thumb running along your bottom lip. “i know.” He simply voiced, seemingly getting lost in his small strokes.

 

You gulped. His touch was disarming. “I-I-” You were at a loss for words. How could such a tough looking monster be so... gentle? Not to mention suave as well.

 

He glanced at you with doting eye lights. “howzabout we go out for breakfast, yeah?”

 

You heart started to race a bit. _A date?_ Was he asking you on a date? No no, he’s asking you if you wanted breakfast. And besides, nobody has ever asked you to a date. Not now, not ever! “L-Like a, uh…” Good god, what did we just go over? _It's not a date! Get it together, Y/n!_

 

“you’re askin’ if this is a date, right?” He asked, humor laced in his voice.

 

You blushed, fiddling with your fingers. You felt like a fool and he _knew_ that. “S-Sure, I g-guess.” Despite your poor attempts at playing off the awkwardness, you were still filled with embarrassment.

 

Sans pushed the covers off him as he groggily rose to his feet. “it could be a date if ‘ya wanted it to be. i ain't a pushy guy.” His spine faced you and with a crash of realization, you pursed your lips.

 

Okay- he’s attractive. Both physically and personality wise. There, at least you were finally being honest with yourself. But that means nothing! There are a lot of people out there with enticing bodies and personalities. This guy just so happened to wake up in the same bed as you. No biggie! Yet despite your better judgement, you took up his offer, “S-Sounds like a date then, huh?” You tittered nervously, like a child in the midst of wooing their crush.

 

From the drawers, he pulls a white t-shirt over him. _So much for the view_ , you thought. “sounds like a date then, sweetcheeks,” He turned around, a gleeful smile plastered on his face. “though you’re gonna need some pants to go out in public.”

 

Now mortified once more, you hog the blankets against you. “Ah.”

 

“i've got some shorts you can borrow,” Suddenly his smile goes wicked. “though if it were my choice, we’d both be _sans pants._ ” He tossed a teasing wink your way and your heart went a-racing.

 

“Riiight…” You managed to keep your tone uninterested, though you couldn’t deny that you were blushing.

 

“alrighty then. jus’ get ready _reeeal_ quick and we’ll head out.” He stayed in his spot, looking at you predatorily as he tossed a pair of basketball shorts your way.

 

 _This boi._ “Uh, I’m not changing until you leave, buster.” Yeah, no. You weren’t about to give him a full on peep show. _Not yet, at least_ , you subconscious cooed. You had to mentally slap that part of you.

 

Sans sighed. “Worth a shot,” With a shrug, he pivoted towards the exit. “Meet me downstairs when you’re done, doll.” The door clicked behind him and you took these moments to reflect:

 

How does one find a skeleton attractive? HOW DOES ONE FIND A SKELETON ATTRACTIVE?! **_HOW DOES ONE FIND A SKELETON ATTRACTIVE!!??!?_ **

 

 _This is awful_ , you thought. But hey, maybe you two could be awful together?

  



	3. Wherever The Road Takes Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its about time you and Sans get going. Who knows what's to come today?

Sans’ shorts were a lot more loose on you than expected. So loose that you had to double knot the short’s drawstring. Looking into the mirror, you frowned at your reflection: you were looking frumpier than usual. Is this how you looked with Sans a couple of minutes ago? Because if so, that’d be awful. But then again, he had already seen you spew all over some poor guy’s car, so fashion was mundane at this point. You sighed, there was no use dwelling on first impressions. Now your job was to redeem yourself. Unfortunately, that sort of thing was easier said than done.

 

Slipping on your shoes, you made haste out the door, only to startle as a taller figure was a-loom the door. A pair of narrowed eye sockets glowered a foot or so above you, prompting you to reel back.

 

“HUMAN,” It was another skeleton. An awfully loud skeleton, at that. “WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY BROTHER’S ROOM?” Before you could answer, he spoke up again. “MORE IMPORTANTLY, WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOME?” His tone was chiding, borderline threatening.

 

Well shit. “W-well I, u-umm…you see, I-I...” Good God, you couldn’t stop the word vomit from coming up. The dude was a monstrous size, no pun intended. With a stomp of his red heels, he could definitely crush you. Crush you into crumbly bits of anxiety and dust.

 

The tall skeleton eyed you incredulously. “WELL? SPIT IT OUT, HUMAN!” You cowered back even more; all you wanted was some breakfast. Not this.

 

“leave the doll alone, boss. they’re with me.” You both turned to Sans, who seemed to be developing a habit of popping up everywhere, your personal space included. “we’re goin’ out for breakfast. wanna join?” You beamed, never had you been so happy to see him, leather jacket and all.

 

The towering skeleton made a face, one you’d see on a constipated man. “BREAKFAST? WITH YOU TWO? HA! I’D RATHER CHOKE ON MY OWN VOMIT!” Ouch. This guy could cut deep.

 

Real deep.

 

Sans, however, didn’t seem to give it a second thought. “whatever ya’ say, boss.” Were you hearing him right, or was he calling this guy ‘boss’? Sans turned to you with a ‘you totally owe me’ smirk. “by the way, you look _preeety sansational_ in those clothes, sweetheart.” He stared at you hazily, making you shift from foot-to-foot. Sometimes, it was really difficult to get a read on him.

 

“T-Thanks, I guess,” You smoothed out your crumply shorts, patting the phone and wallet in your pockets. “You ready to head out?”

Sans grinned. “thought you’d never ask. i’m starvin’.” He patted his nonexistent stomach and you couldn’t help but find the sight amusing. “gotta put some meat on these bones, ‘ya know?”

 

“Oh definitely,” You giggled. Never had you met such a punny individual. “Let’s get rollin’, bonehead.”

 

The taller skeleton rolled his eye sockets at your playful exchanges. “GEEZ, GET A ROOM YOU TWO,” His frown suddenly upturned, now possessing a cheshire cat likeness. “OH WAIT, YOU ALREADY HAVE.”

 

_WHAT?!_ You flushed, your heart racing as quickly as the blood rushing to your face. “I-It wasn’t like that.” You knew it looked exactly like what he was implying.

 

“OH BUT OF COURSE IT WASN’T. BESIDES, I WOULD ASSUME YOU’RE PRETTY ACCUSTOMED TO WAKING UP IN STRANGER’S BEDS, NO?” He shot you a roguish grin.

 

You were at a loss of words. _Damn his callosity!_ With pursed lips and a beet red face, you walked past the savage skeleton and stood yourself at Sans’ side. He lives with the guy. He’d know what to do...right?

 

“easy with the insults, boss,” Lucky you, your intuition was right. “i mean,  jus’ look at ‘em. they’re _rattled to the bone_.” This ballsy boi.

 

You were about to laugh when Mr. Savage screeched for the two of you to leave: “NO NO NO! NO PUNS! I’M SICK OF THEM! MAKE YOUR HEINOUS JOKES ELSEWHERE!”

 

“okay, boss.” And with that, Sans dragged you downstairs. Seems like Sans wasn’t the only one ready to blow this joint.

 

The two of you now stood in the driveway with clasped clammy hands. Despite how awful that sounded, it was oddly comforting. Plus it wasn’t like you minded holding hands with him, it was quite frankly the other way around. You couldn’t wipe that stupid smile off your face.

 

That is, until you took a gander at the side of his car.

 

“Sans?” You asked, not sure if you wanted your question answered.

 

“yeah?”

 

“Remember that time you said I threw up on some poor sap’s car?”

 

Sans huffed. “yep. why do ‘ya ask?”

 

“Were you..,” No… it couldn’t be. This had to be some crazy coincidence. It just had to be. “W-Were you the sad sap?” _God please say no. Don’t let this be my doing. Or at the very least, lie to me and say it wasn’t._

 

He stayed silent, scratching sheepishly at his neck. That wasn’t a yes, but that wasn’t a no either.

 

You paled. “You were, weren’t you?”

 

Sans sighed, exasperated. “alright alright! so _mayyybe_ ‘ya spewed a wee bit on my car. no biggie,” He shrugged, the fluff on his jacket popping up with him. “if it makes ‘ya feel any better, we’re gonna head to the wash to uh… wash away the night’s mistakes.”

 

Your gaze drifted from Sans, to the bile pile stained on his humble car. That must’ve been one hell of a purge if it was STILL dripping off the passenger door. “I-I’m sorry.” You mumbled, a sense of dread piling in your empty stomach.

 

“eh, don’t stress it, doll. believe it or not, i’ve dealt with this _barf_ fore.” He said, placing a comforting hand on your shoulder. “now c’mon. this car ain’t gonna wash itself.”

 

You let out some nervous laughter. Oh my goodness, you egg! Why of all things to throw up on, you chose to heave on Sans’ car? You would never forgive drunk you for a long time. “O-ok” You nodded like everything was okay, even though things clearly weren’t okay. With a cautious hand, you managed to enter the car without tracing in any of the aforementioned ‘night’s mistakes’.

 

The engine whirred and in an instant, the radio went a-playing. Sans rolled down the windows (more than likely to air out the vile smelling car) and tapped the steering wheel to the more than recognizable beat. “know who sings this masterpiece, doll?” Sans asked. It was Bon Jovi’s Bad Medicine, a great song you must say.

 

You pshhed. What kind of question was that? “Bon Jovi.“ He must’ve thought you lived under a rock or something. Guess the boy was under a dose of bad medicine himself.

 

“‘atta baby,” Sans cooed as he leaned over the opened window, looking to back up. “y’know, i thought paps was the only one out there who liked my music,” He turned back to you as he merged on the road. “then you came along.” With an oh-so genuine smile, he raised the volume up slightly.

 

“Paps?” You tilted your head.

 

“yeah, paps,” He repeated.  “he’s the big fella’ ‘ya saw this mornin’, aka my baby bro.”

 

“What?!” You yelped. Oh no, you were gawking. “U-Um, I mean,” You cleared your throat, feeling like an idiot. “I-I mean, really? He doesn’t look much like a baby.”

 

Sans laughed as he turned a corner. “nah, sweetheart. baby’s jus’ a term of endearment. the guy’s over drinkin’ age.”

 

You flushed. “Oh,” Well now you looked stupid. “S-Sorry. I just...don't feel like myself today.” You leaned back in your seat, now flustered and confused.

 

“oh? is that so?” He asked, a hint of amusement in his voice.

 

You fidgeted in place. “Yeah. Must be ‘cause I’m hungry.”

 

“i would assume so. ‘ya really did a number on my car, sweetheart,” He joked half-heartedly. “hey.”

 

“What’s up?”

 

“thanks for taggin’ along. ‘means a lot to me.”

 

You gave him a gentle smile. “Wouldn’t have missed it for the world.” You said in an instant. Crap, was that too flirty?

 

Sans didn’t seem to mind, so you assumed he was alright with your flattery. “thanks doll. now let’s skedaddle. this car ain’t gonna wash itself.”

 

“Aye aye captain.” Once Sans pulled into the booth, you opened the door carefully, as if you were afraid it might fall off. You exited just as carefully, squeamishly planting your feet on the ground, not wanting to touch the mess you made.

 

“hope you’re ready to get wet, pussycat.” Sans patted the hood of his car with one hand and jingled around a handful of coins in the other. “wait right here. i gotta put some coin in.”

 

“O-Okay.” You waved stiffly, watching him pace off to the pay booth. _Baby come back~_ , a little voice in your head sang alluringly. You pinched yourself, as to control the clogging pheromones in your system. _Who were you, a horny teenager?  Stop that._

 

“Damn it.” You huffed, exasperated with your sparking emotions. With a few passing moments of wandering gazes and humming, you were able to burn some time before Sans returned.

 

“alrighty, we’re set. grab one of them wiper thingamabobs or whatever they’re called.”

 

You giggled, amused at his labelling. “I think it’s called a squeegee.” No, you _knew_ it was called a squeegee. Your mother told you so and by god, did that lady know everything or what?

 

Sans rolled his eyelights. “yeah yeah. you know what i meant. now stand back, dolly,” With a grunt, he lugged the hose to the passenger’s side. “gotta get that gunk off my ride.”

 

You took a big step back, cringing at the sight of your attractive skeleton friend washing your vomit off his car. This sure screamed romantic, huh? “I’m sorry.” You muttered punily, wishing your humiliation would wash away with the sludge. He didn’t seem to hear you over the water pump’s motor.

 

“damn, this hose is bitchin!” Sans exclaimed, his face lit up with an odd sense of excitement as he sprayed the rest of his car animatedly. His outburst and off-color behavior caught you off guard, but you ended up laughing at both.

 

“Oh my stars, you’re actin’ like it's a weapon!” You choked, bent over at the waist in a fit of giggles.

 

“anything’s a weapon if ‘ya try hard enough, doll,” He laughed, smiling wickedly. “now i’d get runnin’ if i were you.” And with that, he aimed the hose at you.

 

NOPENOPENOPENOPENOPENOPENOPENOPENOPE.

 

You quickly jumped back with a squeal and ran a couple of yards away’ leaving Sans chortling.

 

“bwahahahaha! sweetheart, come back!,” He doubled over with more belly gut laughter as he attempted to call out to you. “I-i was ‘jus… s-sweetheart! the water timed out already, knucklehead.” He was barely hanging in there, red teardrops streaming down his cheekbones. But the most prominent thing about him was that awful snorting of his. It was loud and sounded like an old car horn. However, for some inexplicable reason, it was oddly attractive.

 

You flushed at the perverse thought and meandered back to the booth sheepishly. “You’re such an ass.”

 

Sans shrugged. “yeah, but it gotcha’ to stop teasin’ me, sweetie ‘n that’s all that matters.”

 

“Yeah, I wouldn’t count on that, bonehead.” You quipped, not missing a beat.

 

Sans tsked, playfully punching your shoulder. “‘just get in the car, loser. we’ve got some food to eat.”

 

“But what about the squeegee? Don’t we have to wipe down the car?”

 

“nevermind that, sweetheart. if we dun leave now, we won’t get our half-off breakfast.”

 

You swung athletically into the car, curtly shutting the door behind you. “Half-off breakfast? Then what the hell are we doing here? Get movin’, lazybones! Drive drive!”

 

The wheels squealed beneath you as Sans peeled out of the booth, his music now on a mood-setting full blast and his eye sockets fixated on the road. You headbanged fervently to the music, not stopping to wonder what was becoming of you. You couldn’t care less about the strange stares passerby traffickers were shooting you.

 

All you knew was that a plate of discounted flapjacks were calling your name. And by god were you gonna answer.

**Author's Note:**

> I've got a pocket, got a pocketful of sunshine. I've got a love and I know that it's all mine-
> 
> Oh- OOOOOHHWHOAAAH!!


End file.
